


Battlefield

by LittleMissNovella



Series: My Poetry [1]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The heart stage a war within...I've prayed for an actual answer, but found none" Please r&r!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

> My poetry

Doors open,

guide me to my

destiny.

The heart stage

a war

within

Today is the

day when the

battle is won.

The first time,

when both sides

win a claim.

I've prayed

for an actual answer,

but found none

For a train delay

always occurs

when this happens

to me.


End file.
